<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's like a million little stars spelling out your name by leviathans_watching</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197171">it's like a million little stars spelling out your name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching'>leviathans_watching</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina Weekend 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Ish) - Freeform, (sort of), Camping, Fluff, Hinata doesn't know how to swim, M/M, Night, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, Ocean, Outer Space, Sensory Overload, Sky - Freeform, Stargazing, Stars, Swimming, Training Camp, Vacation, auditory sensitivity, hand holding, other additional tags may be be added, overwhemed Tsukishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata what’s up? I figured you’d be the first one in the water.” Privately, Tsukishima had thought the same thing. </p><p>“I’m good on the beach, actually,” Hinata insisted, and Tsukishima noticed his ears were red. </p><p>“What, can you not swim or something?” Noya asked, and when Hinata’s blush deepened, he ‘ahh’ed in understanding. “Well, that won’t do! What can we do?” At this point, everyone else had joined Tanaka and Noya, crowding around them.</p><p>“I saw this movie where a guy held a girl who couldn’t swim in the water,” Tanaka volunteered, and Noya gave him an odd look. “What? I like those types of movies!” </p><p>“I think that could work.” Noya tapped his finger on his chin. “But who should hold him?” </p><p>“Tsukki could do it,” Yamaguchi interjected, giving Tsukishima a sly smile. “He is the tallest, after all.” </p><p>* </p><p>Karasuno goes on a three-day beach training camp (read: vacation)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina Weekend 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's like a million little stars spelling out your name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for TsukiHina Weekend being run by the lovely mods at <a href="https://tsukihinafanweek.tumblr.com/">tsukihinafanweek</a></p><p>Day 1 prompts I used: Space and Ocean</p><p>you can pry yamatsukiyachi friendship out of my cold, dead hands</p><p>I commisioned the amazing <a href="https://www.instagram.com/gentle_goliath/">gentle_goliath</a> for the art in this please check her out!!</p><p>title: untouchable- Luna Halo (Taylor Swift covered the song)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walked past Hinata and Kageyama’s seat on the bus. Hinata was practically vibrating in place, talking animatedly, and Kageyama was doing his usual thing of not reacting, sitting there with that dumb scowl on his face.</p><p>Kageyama not reacting irked him. Hinata had been appearing on Tsukishima’s mind lately for some reason, which was odd. And irritating.</p><p>Tsukishima slid into his seat, pressing against the cool metal beneath the window. The bus was cool, definitely cooler than the heat outside. It was already boiling, despite being early morning, making everything seem sluggish and difficult. He didn’t like the heat.</p><p>Yamaguchi plopped down into the seat across from him, setting the small bag he carried with him on the floor.</p><p>Noticing Tsukishima’s decidedly unimpressed expression about the situation they were in, he leaned over with a smile.</p><p>“C’mon, Tsukki, it won’t be that bad! It’s only three days.” Somehow, they had gotten the funding for a three-day beach training camp (read: vacation) and Tsukishima was not looking forward to it.</p><p>“Three days of impossible heat, sleeping in a tent, getting sand everywhere, and dealing with those idiots?” Tsukishima kept his expression flat as he jerked his head toward the front of the bus where Tanaka and Noya were already shouting.</p><p>“But you can go swimming,” Yamaguchi offered, and Tsukishima shook his head.</p><p>“Still not worth it.”</p><p>“Hey, guys, what’s going on here?” Yachi asked, taking a seat in the row in front of them. Kiyoko sat next to her, giving them a sift smile.</p><p>“Tsukishima’s complaining.” Yamaguchi grinned teasingly, making Yachi laugh.</p><p>“Tsukishima complains? Really?” she asked sarcastically, smiling as well, and Tsukishima groaned.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, laugh it up. I’m sure you’ve never complained before,” Tsukishima shot back, and Yachi shrugged as she sat down properly as the bus lurched into motion.</p><p>“Of course I haven’t! Kiyoko, have you ever heard me complain?” Yachi asked, turning to Kiyoko, who shook her head.</p><p>“Never. Yachi is a wonderful person who never does anything like that.” Kiyoko stared at Tsukishima with a blank expression, but Tsukishima was observant enough to be able to tell when she was teasing, even if it was a rare event.</p><p>“I see how it is,” Tsukishima muttered as he pulled on his headphones, twisting his face into a sneer at Yamaguchi who just stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>Turning his music up, Tsukishima looked out of the window, watching the other vehicles on the road. Once that got tiring, he turned, stretching his legs out across the aisle and into Yamaguchi’s seat. Yamaguchi wasn’t phased by this; he simply lifted his legs and then settled them across Tsukishima’s. They had done this on multiple road trips, ever since they were kids.</p><p>Time passed. Tsukishima let himself relax, watching Yamaguchi make the friendship bracelets he was so fond of. Eventually, his eyes slipped close and Tsukishima fell into that in-between state, where he wasn’t quite sleeping but wasn’t awake either.</p><p>When the bus jostled, Tsukishima jerked awake, noticing they were off the highway and on some slow, two-lane road. Passing by was a single gas station and motel, a diner a little further down. It was like they had driven into some old fashioned small town, and it was likely the last town before the beach.</p><p>His music stopped. No reception. Cursing himself for the lack of foresight to download a few playlists, Tsukishima pulled off his headphones in one swift motion, drawing Yamaguchi’s attention.</p><p>“No reception,” Tsukishima explained, trying to ignore the chaos coming from the front of the bus. Yamaguchi furrowed his brows, concerned.</p><p>“Will you be okay?”</p><p>“I’ll manage,” Tsukishima assured him.</p><p>The raucous voices bounced around the bus, amplifying in Tsukishima's ears. Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, and Kageyama were arguing about something, each interruption louder than the last. Instinctively covering his ears as his chest tightened, Tsukishima stared out the window, determinedly ignoring Yamaguchi, who watched him with worried eyes.</p><p>By the time they got to the beach, Tsukishima was ready to crawl out of his skin. He was the first off the bus, pushing past nearly everyone as he was in the back. In the parking lot he shuddered, the quiet such a relief it almost made him uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hey,” Yamauchi approached him, keeping his voice low. “You good?”</p><p>Tsukihsima nodded jerkily. “Just… give me a minute.” He and Yamaguchi stood to the side for a bit while everyone else unloaded their luggage. Once everyone was done, they stepped forward, grabbing their bags and the tent they were supplied.</p><p>The walk to their campsite was a short one. They were staying in a national park that stretched for miles, according to the sign they had passed on their way in. It was the middle of the week, so the beach they were on was mostly empty, with only a few occupied campsites scattered here and there.</p><p>The walk to their campsite took about ten minutes, and toTsukishimait just looked like every other patch of sand nestled on the dunes, but Ukai and Takeda seemed confident that this was where they were supposed to be.</p><p>“Alright, guys.” Ukai clapped his hands together. “Tents should be set up in a loose ring around where we’re standing.”</p><p>Everyone broke apart to set up tents, and Tsukishima headed towards the flattest spot he could find. He and Yamaguchi made quick work of setting up and were the first ones done. Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita looked to be almost done, and the same went for the third years, but no one else looked even close to being done. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing, like usual, and Noya and Tanaka had abandoned their tent to help Kiyoko and Yachi, but they seemed to be more of a hindrance.</p><p>Tsukishima felt the sand moving around in his Vans and pulled them off, dumping the sand out. Tucking his socks into them, he set them by the tent door, on the little shoe mat.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go see if there’s something we can help with.” Tsukishima let himself be tugged along by Yamaguchi, who headed straight to Takeda.</p><p>“We’re done setting up. Is there something we can help with?” Yamaguchi asked, and Takeda brightened, picking up a blue jug.</p><p>“Sure is! This needs to be filled with water from the ocean. We only brought so much fresh water, so we’ll save that for cooking and drinking and use this for handwashing and other stuff like that.” Takeda handed Yamaguchi the container.</p><p>“Alrighty. We’ll be back in a minute. Let’s go, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima reluctantly followed Yamaguchi to the beach. It was a couple of hundred feet from where they had set up, visible from the firepit.</p><p>The water was calm and impossibly blue, the sun glittering off of it. Without hesitation, Yamaguchi hiked up his shorts, wading into the water. Once he was a good twenty feet out he dunked the jug, letting it fill.</p><p>“The water’s amazing! Feel it!” he called, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “No, seriously, it’s like, the perfect temperature! It’s nice and cool!” Yamaguchi insisted, and Tsukishima sighed, stepping forward to the water could lap at his toes. It did feel really nice, not that he’d ever admit it.</p><p>“I told you,” Yamaguchi said, smug. He could read Tsukishima like a book after all of their years of friendship. The jug full, Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi screwed the cap on, coming back to shore. One on the sand, he set the jug down with a sigh, wiping the sweat off of his brow.</p><p>Figuring it was heavy, Tsukishima hefted the jug up without a word, leading the way back to camp. Yamaguchi followed, skipping along behind him.</p><p>Dropping the jug by the food, Tsukishima wiped off his hands of his shorts. He and Yamaguchi joined everyone else that was gathered around their makeshift firepit.</p><p>“Thanks,” Takeda said. “How was the water.”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugged, and Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “It was amazing! Cool, but not too cold.”</p><p>“Can we go swimming?” Noya asked, and Tanaka joined in.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Ukai answered, looking at Takeda, who nodded. “We’re basically done unpacking.”</p><p>Noya cheered, rushing to his tent to change. Everyone else broke apart, heading to their tents. Tsukishima changed first, awkwardly crouching. If he tried to stand in the tent, his head would be pressed up against the top. He grabbed his towel and a book, then swapped places with Yamaguchi who was waiting outside.</p><p>When Yamaguchi was changed they went back to the firepit where Daichi was forcing sunscreen on everyone. Tsukishima squirted a dollop out, applying it on. He sunburned easily and wanted to avoid that at all costs. Once everyone’s sunscreen was dry they walked down to the beach.</p><p>Tsukishima laid his towel down by Yamaguchi’s, moving to the side so Yachi could lay hers by his. He laid down, nodding at Yamaguchi who was waving at him, already in the water. Flipping open his book, he glanced to his side, watching Yachi set up her sketchbook and pencils.</p><p>He paid no mind to the people in the water, tuning out the shouting and laughter. It was quiet on the beach, making it easy for him to get lost in his book. The sin was warm against his back and there was a nice breeze, making Tsukishima think it wasn’t going to be as bad as he had thought.</p><p>Of course, he was wrong.</p><p>“Hinata, aren’t you going to swim?” Tsukishima winced at the sudden shout, looking up to see Noya standing in ankle-deep water, only a few feet from him. Registering the question, he looked to his side, startled to see Hinata on the other side of Yachi. For how quiet it had been on the beach Tsukishima had assumed Hinata was in the water. Hinata had never been quiet, so to find out he was right there the whole time was surprising.</p><p>“Oh, no thanks,” Hinata smiled at Noya, who put his hands on his hips. Tanaka drawn in by Noya’s shout joined him in the shallow water.</p><p>“Hinata what’s up? I figured you’d be the first one in the water.” Privately, Tsukishima had thought the same thing.</p><p>“I’m good on the beach, actually,” Hinata insisted, and Tsukishima noticed his ears were red.</p><p>“What, can you not swim or something?” Noya asked, and when Hinata’s blush deepened, he ‘ahh’ed in understanding. “Well, that won’t do! What can we do?” At this point, everyone else had joined Tanaka and Noya, crowding around them.</p><p>“I saw this movie where a guy held a girl who couldn’t swim in the water,” Tanaka volunteered, and Noya gave him an odd look. “What? I like those types of movies!”</p><p>“I think that could work.” Noya tapped his finger on his chin. “But who should hold him?”</p><p>“Tsukki could do it,” Yamaguchi interjected, giving Tsukishima a sly smile. “He <em>is</em> the tallest, after all.”</p><p>“Oh hell no!” Tsukishima protested when everyone turned to look at him, trying to ignore the way Hinata’s face fell into a slightly hurt, slightly resigned expression. “There is no way I’m doing that.”</p><p>“Tsukishima,” Daichi warned. “Be nice.”</p><p>“Tsukishima, I can’t believe you would deprive Hinata of his chance to experience the ocean.” Suga shook his head in disappointment.</p><p>“Why doesn’t he just wade around in the shallow part?” Tsukishima sputtered, gesturing to the water.</p><p>“Maybe he’s scared!” Tanaka shot back, and Hinata buried his face in his hands.</p><p>“Guys, I can just do it,” Asahi tried, but Suga shot him down.</p><p>“No, this is between Hinata and Tsukishima now! Tsukishima, why don’t you want to do this?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just think it’s not a good idea,” Tsukishima tried to sound cold and detached, but he could tell Yamaguchi, at least, could hear his panic slipping through. He had no idea why he was so against the idea, besides being against it on principle, but it felt like something different.</p><p>“Tsukki.” Yamauchi fixed him with a flat look, his eyes saying ‘stop arguing, this is for your own good, I’ll explain it if you don’t get it later’.</p><p>After a moment, Tsukishima sighed, standing up. “Fine.”</p><p>Everyone cheered as Hinata jumped up, brushing the sand off of his shorts. “How is this going to work?” Tsukishima asked, putting his glasses on his book.</p><p>“In the movie, the girl had her legs wrapped around the guy’s waist, and the guy had his arms around the girls back, supporting her and holding her up,” Tanaka explained, and Tsukishima sighed. This was such a bad idea. He was going to kill Yamaguchi.</p><p>Stepping into the water, Tsukishima waited for Hinata, who followed cautiously. This was the first time Tsukishima had witnessed Hinata be cautious about anything, and he had to admit, the look was oddly good interesting on him. Shaking his head to get rid of the weird thoughts, Tsukishima looked at his teammates expectantly.</p><p>“Alright!” Noya pointed towards the deeper water. “Autobots, roll out!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes as he followed everyone out to where the water was about to Hinata’s chest, he looked back, to see Hinta looking nervous, doing his best to stand as tall as he could.</p><p>“I think this is good,” Suga said gently. “Hinata, how are you doing?”</p><p>“Fine!” Hinata squeaked.</p><p>“I guess Tsukishima lifts him up now?” Ennoshita looked around at everyone. “Right?”</p><p>Hinata made his way to Tsukishima, biting his lip. They fumbled for a moment, trying to figure out how the best way to do it was, but eventually, Tsukishima crouched, lifting Hinata up. Everyone cheered again, and Tsukishima winced.</p><p>It wasn’t too hard to hold Hinata up. He was lighter than Tsukishima expected, though that could be due to the water helping some. Hinata was leaning back as far as he could, trying not to touch Tsukishima. They were both shirtless, and Tsukishima noted how toned Hinata actually was.</p><p>“I’m sorry you were put into this position,” Hinata said, blushing. “But thank you.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Tsukishima bit out.</p><p>“Who wants to play chicken?” Tanaka called, and everyone drifted away to play, leaving Tsukishima and Hinata. Yamaguchi lingered for a second, searching for something in Tsukishima's expression. Finding whatever it was he was looking for, he smiled at Tsukishima, joining the others.</p><p>They were silent. Hinata was watching the game of chicken with interested eyes, but he knew there was no way he could play. Tsukishima was watching Hinata. His abdomen burned where Hinata was wrapped around it, and the sheer warmth that emanated off of Hinata was astounding.</p><p>“Hey,” Hinata turned to Tsukishima suddenly, startling him. “I have a question to ask, if that’s okay? I hope it’s not too personal.”</p><p>“Go for it,” Tsukishima allowed, wondering what question Hinata would be hesitant to ask.</p><p>“Why do you always have headphones? I understand liking music, but other people aren’t allowed to have headphones on in class like you do.” Hinata stared at him with large brown eyes. The way Tsukishima was holding him made Hinata level with him.</p><p>“Oh,” Tsukishima said drily, and Hinata backtracked.</p><p>“If that’s too personal, you don’t have to tell me, I was just wondering,” he babbled, and Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>“It’s fine. I have a thing called auditory sensitivity. Specifically, I deal with auditory overload which is where my brain becomes overwhelmed with the amount of noise it needs to process,” Tsukishima tried to explain. “I get really overwhelmed when there are too many conflicting noises, so having one loud noise, such as music, to focus on is my coping mechanism.”</p><p>“I didn’t know something like that existed,” Hinata said, looking thoughtful. “So on the bus, when everyone is shouting, it makes you overwhelmed? I noticed you had to take off your headphones at one point and you seemed uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, that would be a good example,” Tsukishima answered, stuck on the fact that Hinata had noticed even though he was in the front of the bus and had no reason to be paying any attention to Tsukishima.</p><p>“Guys, it’s time to come in!” Takeda called from the shore. “It’s almost dinner time!”</p><p>Tsukishima let Hinata down, realizing that sometime during their conversation both of them had relaxed, leaning into each other. Hinata moved quickly through the water, seeming a bit more at ease in it now, and Tsukishima walked slowly, thinking.</p><p>*</p><p>“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said when they were back in their tent before bed. “I’m feeling weird.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi asked, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>“I don’t know. Hinata…” Tsukishima trailed off, and Yamaguchi nodded.</p><p>“I know what you’re talking about. You like him.” The flat delivery startled Tsukishima more than anything else.</p><p>“I- what?”</p><p>“You have a crush on Hinata,” Yamaguchi said slowly and clearly. “We been knew.”</p><p>“That…” Tsukishima struggled through his words. “That would make sense, I guess.”</p><p>“I know.” Yamaguchi smiled smugly. “So now what, now that you know?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Tsukishima crinkled his brow. “Ignore it until it goes away?” He was only half-joking. Yamaguchi eyed him doubtfully.</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you not to do that, if you really want to, but do you think that would make you happy?”</p><p>Apparently deciding the conversation was over, he rolled onto his side, leaving Tsukishima to stew in his new knowledge. Tsukishima turned everything over in his head, thinking about what had happened today and the last few weeks.</p><p>Wow, he was really stupid for not realizing it sooner.</p><p>Feeling like he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep any time soon, Tsukishima quietly unzipped the tent door, trying not to wake Yamaguchi. It was dark, but the moonlit up enough to be able to see that everything was motionless, save for the water, which was barely stirring.</p><p>The sky was beautiful. Tsukishima had never seen so many stars in the city. The sky was wide above him, stretching out in every direction. It was a cloudless night, so he was able to see unobstructed in every direction.</p><p>Stuck by the need to get a better look, Tsukishima quietly made his way through the campsite, heading towards one of the dunes that bordered it. The climb made his legs burn, and unexpectedly, he relished in the feeling.</p><p>Once at the top, he noticed another figure sitting on the edge, staring out over the water. Even in the dim light from the mood, Tsukishima could clearly see the orange shock of hair that covered the figures head. Sitting down next to Hinata without much preamble, he startled him.</p><p>“Tsukishima, that are you doing here?” Hinata asked in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. You?”</p><p>Hinata turned back to the ocean. “Just thinking.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while. Tsukishima altered between admiring the sky and Hinata’s side profile. His eyes seemed to reflect the stars, but realistically, Tsukishima knew that wasn’t possible.</p><p>“You know,” Tsukishima eventually broke the silence. “Yamaguchi said something interesting.”</p><p>“Really?” Hinata twisted to look at him. “What did he say?”</p><p>Tsukishima chose his words carefully. “He said that I liked you.” The widening of his eyes was the only reaction Hinata gave, but it was enough for Tsukishima.</p><p>“And what did you say?” Hinata asked, and Tsukishima sighed. Above them, a star shot across the sky, and Tsukishima piled all of his fear and uncertainty onto his wish.</p><p>“That it would be reasonable.”</p><p>“Really?!” Hinata squawked, voice carrying.</p><p>“Really. What do you think?” Tsukishima looked anywhere but at Hinata.</p><p>“I, uh, think that it would be reasonable, too,” Hinata worked to keep his voice even.</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata agreed, his small, warm hand slipping intoTsukishima's. Tsukishima wished for another shooting star so he could wish that they stayed like this forever.</p><p>
  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/a46a6c3c927cea50fcee8510caeb3ad3/5474ef537e776d62-32/s540x810/06e0d85b538e7d4a0cd147745f2c3c7e1ee8c457.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for getting to the end! please consider leaving a kudos, comment, bookmark, review, etc. </p><p>come check out my tumblr <a href="https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/">here</a></p><p>(also I feel like tsukki was a little OC in this but don't come @ me)</p><p>Important: as you would know if you read this, Tsukishima has auditory sensitivity. I did my best to do it justice based on what I read and my own experience (I don't get it to this magnitude but I definitely deal with some problems in the same vein). If you feel like I misrepresented auditory sensitivity/sensory overload in any way please don't hesitate to reach out to me in my dms on Tumblr. I am always looking to learn and improve myself/my writing. If you feel like you suffer from this do some research and maybe talk to a doctor.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>